1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to image sensors and, in particular, to color filters for image sensors.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In general, conventional image sensors perform well to generate images. A typical image sensor may be fabricated using a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) technology. Charge coupled device (CCD) technology is also suitable.
Conventional image sensors suffer from some limitations, however. When the image sensor has a relatively low sensitivity the image sensor does not collect enough light. The result is that the reproduced image can be too dark. Low sensitivity is particularly troublesome as devices are scaled smaller and smaller. One source of low sensitivity is in devices with smaller pixels; it can be difficult to get light into the smaller pixels.
Another limitation of image sensors concerns crosstalk. Crosstalk occurs when light designated for one pixel enters an adjacent pixel. For instance, light from a red pixel may be coupled into a green pixel or a blue pixel. Similarly, light designated for a white pixel may be coupled into a black pixel. The result is noise, which can cause a degraded reproduction of the image.